Simba and Nala's first time
by zencando
Summary: Takes place after they roll down the hill in the movie.


The Lion King: Simba and Nala first time

By: Zencando

I own nothing. Written just for fun.

"You don't know what this means to the pride! What this means to me!"

Those words echoed in Simba's head as Nala licked the side of his face. They had just rolled down the hill kicking up flowers, when she licked the side of his face.

He saw the look in her eyes. He could smell she was in heat. No other words were needed. Simba soon discovered however, directions may be needed.

"No that's not the right hole Simba, a little lower."

"Oh sorry."

"Shhh! It's ok. Just get that cock inside me."

"Oh yeah! That feels so good!"

"Um Simba, that's my leg."

Simba was so nervous he thought it felt strange but he didn't want to say anything.

"I'm so sorry, I've never done this before. I'm a little nervous."

Nala tried to gently guide him.

"Just relax, let it come naturally. Here let me move over a little- SIMBA! Lower!"

"Oops!"

When Simba finally found the right hole he slid right in. He didn't know much about sex, but he had heard Timon talk about it enough to know when you slept with a virgin their cherry popped. He asked Nala,

"Wait... Shouldn't your cherry be getting popped?"

"Oh right! Right! Ouch! That hurt, but it feels good now, keep going big boy!"

Simba pulled out of Nala.

"Wait wait wait! Why don't you have a cherry? Are you not a virgin?! Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Nala lowered her head in shame.

"Scar."

"That bastard! I'll -"

"Although to be honest, Scar's dick was too small to pop my cherry. So after I ran off to find help, I first met this other Lion named (Madacascar Dad). He popped my cherry! Oh boy did he ever pop my cherry! Whoo Hoo! You have no idea how amazing that lion was!"

"So you slept with another lion besides scar?"

"Well I slept with the (MD) only to try and get him to help. He refused so I moved on."

"And that's when you found me. Wow, I completely understa-"

"Actually- then I found this colony of gay lions. All male gay lions. There were 8 of them. By the time I left, there was not a single one that was gay! My god that gang bang lasted 3 days! Dick's inside me constantly!"

"So then you found me?" Simba nervous

"Well its been a few weeks since I got laid, so when I saw your friend Pumba I was going to rape him and then eat him. Luckly I found you first! So where were we?"

Simba backed away from Nala,

"You were going to fuck a warthog?! Why were you going to rape my friend?"

"Because I'm horny! Now shut up and fuck me!"

"Not yet! Is there any one else I need to know about?"

Nala stared at him in silence, anger showing on her face.

"Ok it hasn't been a few weeks, just a few days. I was staying with this monkey Rafiki, he fucked me and would shove his medicine stick inside in. He would fuck me for hours. We would rest and he fucked me again."

"You want me to head back to pride rock with you?! And do what? Get a heaping helping of sloppy seconds?"

"Ugh! Your the King! Your the only one who can dethrone Scar! It's what your dad would want you to do."

After a moment of thinking.

"You know my dad was the only male in the colony allowed to mate with the females. So that makes you my sister!"

"Huh. You know your right maybe we shouldn't do anything."

"What?! Are you crazy? I think it would be so hot to fuck my sister! Specially a slut like you!"

"Wait? What? Simba I'm not a-"

Nala saw the excitement on Simbas face and decided to use it to her advantage and give him some extra motivation.

"Yes. Yes I am your slutty sister Simba! Right now I want that huge cock inside my wet pussy."

Nala let out a whimper as she bent over with her tail up waiving her pussy back and forth.

"Please brother? Won't you fuck me?"

""Hell yeah sis!"

Simba egerly mounts Nala and his throbbing cock slides into her wet juicey waiting pussy with ease. Nala lets out a gasp of pleasure as Simba pounds her pussy with greater enthusiasm. She then decides to turn up the heat for him.

"Oh yes brother! Uggnn! Fuck me! Fuck your naughty sister!"

That line drove Simba over the top, his cock pulsed as he roared in pleasure and his seed sprayed inside Nala.

Nala, was less than happy with the performance of the 'prince.'

"That's it?"

Simba smiled as he caught his breath.

"Well, it is my first time."

Nala stands up and starts to walk away saying, annoyance and frustration evident in her voice,

"Ok. I'm gonna go rape the warthog now."

"What?! No! I'm...I'm not done yet!"

Nala turns around and looking at Simbas now limp dick she sneers as she ask,

"What is THAT going to do for me?"

"THAT, was just the appetizer. Here comes the main course."

Nala rolled her eyes as she started wondering where the warthog could be.

"Simba, please. I'm horny and need to get laid good and-

(Before she could finish that sentence, Simba walked up behind her and starting licking her pussy.)

-OH FUCK YES!"

Taste his cum in her

Simba starts slurping more and smells her sex in his nostrals. He licks long and fast and then slowly sticks his tongue in Nala's pussy. She begins to breath heavy.

"Simba...don't stop...what ever you do...uugggg...don't stop!"

Soon Nala's legs gave out as her passion was heard in her roars while Simba tasted his cum mixed with hers. His face was soaked in cum and Nala laid there out of breath with a very satisfied look on her face.

"Mmmm Simba, my king."

"So, still want to fuck the warthog my slutty sister."

Nala answered without missing a beat.

"Yeah. I kinda do. Just for the experience and to see who is better, you or your friend."

Simba smiled and rubbed his head against hers.

"We will have to make that happen then."

The End


End file.
